UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
|image= |class=Frigate |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length= 478 Meters |width= 151.8 Meters |height= 112.2 Meters |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive= Yes |slipspace speed= 2.1 light-years/day |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= 60 centimeters Titanium-A battleplate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile Pods 30 Missiles/Pod *2x50mm point defense gun (4) *Nuclear missiles (3) |complement= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity=*Scorpion Tanks (3+) *TT Warthog (1) *Gauss Warthogs (3+) *Warthogs (6+) *Mongooses (3+) *Hornets *Pelicans (7+) |consumables= |othersystems= |role= |commission= |firstsight=2553 |destroyed=2553, entire vessel was split in half |retired= |lastsight= First half crashlanded on Earth with the Arbiter. Second half last seen drifting towards an unidentified object in space. |battles=*Second Battle of Earth **Battle of Voi *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation= UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew=*Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Commander Miranda Keyes |captains=Commander Miranda Keyes }} The (FFG-201) was a United Nations Space Command Frigate. It was also more simply known as the "Dawn" Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109. History Second Battle of Earth During the Second Battle of Earth, the Forward Unto Dawn was part of a formation of three UNSC frigates over the African Savannah of the Home Fleet. Combined with several squadrons of Longsword Fighters, they assaulted Truth's position. It fired its Magnetic Accelerator Cannon at the Forerunner Dreadnaught containing the Prophet of Truth in attempts to stop him from activating the Portal to the Ark. This attempt failed, and it appeared the Dreadnaught survived unscathed Halo 3, level The Storm. Battle of Installation 00 The Forward Unto Dawn went through the slipspace portal along with several Covenant Separatist vessels including the Shadow of Intent of the Sangheilian Fleet. It dropped five D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships in a zero-g drop for a landing on the Ark. Later, John-117 and a few Marines destroyed a group of Anti-Air Wraiths opening up a landing site for the Dawn. After Cortana was recovered from High Charity, Johnson took the ship and landed it as close as he could to the Control Room of Replacement Installation 04, leaving it and using a Warthog to traverse the distance and aid the Master Chief and the Arbiter. After the ring's activation, it was used to help John-117 and the Arbiter escape into the Portal. Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109. After crash-landing in the Hanger Bay of the ship, the Arbiter traveled to the bridge of the ship while the Spartan stayed to implant Cortana into the ship to allow them to escape from the ring's activation . SPARTAN-117 was nearly crushed by a M808 Scorpion MBT that was falling out of the Dawn's hangar, but managed to hang on. With Cortana's encouragement, he survived the travel into the portal, but unfortunately the ship was cut in half as the portal collapsed as they left it to arrive back at Earth, leaving John stranded in slip-space until the half of the ship could deaccelerate enough to drop into normal space. Current Status The forward half of the vessel, including the Arbiter, was able to transition to Earth and land in an unknown ocean (possibly the Indian Ocean given the Portal's location). The Arbiter was rescued succesfully from this impact. The latter half of the vessel finally fell out of SlipSpace, but in a currently unknown location. Cortana dropped a distress beacon while SPARTAN-117 sealed himself in one of the Dawn's cryogenic chambers. After an undetermined amount of time, the Dawn's back end was seen drifting towards an unidentified planet Halo 3, Cinematic after cutscene. Trivia *It was first seen during the Halo 3 Trailer during E3 2007. *On the lower part of the bow there is a black 7 inside a yellow star with a yellow chevron under it. Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy Sources Images Image:New frigate.jpg|The Dawn above the Portal. Image:FUD-04-00.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' flying over the new Halo with the Ark in the skyline Image:Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|The Dawn, perched on Installation 00. Image:Forward-unto-dawn-04.JPG|Escape of the Forward Unto Dawn Image:FUD.jpg|A profile of the Forward Unto Dawn Category:UNSC Category:Human Starships